


Горечь

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame





	Горечь

По утрам в выходные Рин встает рано. Он одевается почти бесшумно, неслышно ступает по комнате, но Соске все равно просыпается — привычка. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, старается дышать ровно, пока Рин собирается на пробежку. Иногда тот замирает рядом с их кроватями, и Соске кажется, что он чувствует его взгляд на себе. 

Тяжелый, долгий, внимательный. Он словно под кожу проникает. Наверное, Рин пытается разглядеть, тревожит ли еще поврежденное плечо. Не тревожит, точнее, не оно.

По телу проходит волна дрожи, стоит так, что больно. На пижамных штанах появляется влажное пятно, головка неприятно задевает мягкую ткань. Кажется, что Рин касается его ладонями, мнет плечо, вжимает пальцы, проводит самыми кончиками вдоль позвоночника. Соске шевелится, словно во сне, и Рин бесшумно выскальзывает из комнаты, притворяет за собой дверь. Морок спадает.

Соске шумно сглатывает и приподнимается на локтях, оглядывается. Солнечные лучики пробиваются в щель между занавесками — Рин всегда оставляет их чуть-чуть, на два пальца, приоткрытыми. На спинке стула висит полотенце, на столе — раскрытая тетрадь и учебник. Рин готовит их с вечера, чтобы не будить Соске по утрам. Вернуться с пробежки, взять приготовленное полотенце, принять душ и заниматься — в понедельник обещали тест по математике. 

Соске фыркает — от того, что Рин так заботится о его сне, смешно, — спускается вниз и ложится на не застеленную кровать, вжимается носом в подушку. Она еще хранит запах, не успевший выветриться. Тяжелый, отдающий полынной горечью, вкусный-вкусный, от него кружится голова. Соске втягивает его глубоко, шумно дышит и закусывает губу. Кажется, если открыть рот и вдохнуть побольше, то на кончике языка появится горчинка.

У Соске есть примерно минут двадцать до того, как Рин вернется. 

На тонких пижамных штанах — пятно, Соске морщится, просовывая руку под резинку. Смазки всегда много, он растирает ее ладонью и резко двигает кулаком. То сжимает пальцы, оттягивает крайнюю плоть и обнажает головку, то легко проводит, поглаживая яйца кончиками пальцев. От легких невесомых прикосновений по коже, кажется, пробегают искорки, пощипывают несильно, появляются мурашки. От резких и сильных внутри копится тягучий, словно патока, жар. Запах Рина наполняет его от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и Соске сам себе кажется воздушным шаром, полным и легким. 

Соске сам не понимает, когда это началось. Когда желание дружить и быть рядом переросло в темное, неправильно, раздирающее изнутри. 

Он сбивает комом одеяло, трется щекой о подушку и закрывает глаза. В его воображении Рин рядом, целует невесомо, широко лижет горло, прикусывает кожу. Соске хочется, чтобы он сжал крепко пальцы, стиснул их, не давая вдохнуть, и заставил подчиниться. Снял ответственность, взвалил ее на свои плечи, потому что Соске устал. У него больше нет сил ломать себя даже ради Рина.

Рин — сильнее, он — капитан, и Соске бы с радостью сделал все так, как тот попросит. Каждый раз он оставляет все больше следов — их нельзя не увидеть. Сбитое одеяло, сдвинутая подушка, пачка салфеток… Рин молча заправляет постель и садится заниматься — не замечает. От этого Соске хочется взвыть.

Он стонет чуть слышно, закусывает губу и приспускает штаны. Головка члена — бордовая, блестит от смазки, и Соске осторожно обводит ее пальцем. Больше всего он любит в душе, отворачивается к кафельной стене и дрочит, пока по плечам бьют горячие струи. 

Душевую заволакивает паром, густой сырой воздух похож на комья влажной ваты, и Соске стонет там чуть громче. Ведь за шумом воды ничего не слышно. После он смывает капли спермы с синеватого кафеля и вяло трется губкой. Прикосновения к распаренной чувствительной коже — почти как оргазм. А еще, в душевую всегда может войти Рин, и это заводит. Но есть и один большой минус: в душевой совсем им не пахнет. Не сводит грудь болью, не обжигает легкие, не заволакивает горьким дурманом сознание.

Если закрыть глаза, то в постели Рина можно представить, что тот — рядом. Это его ладонь сжимает член и мнет яйца, это он проводит рукой по груди наискось, поглаживает живот. Соске сгибает ноги в коленях, подбрасывает бедра в такт движениям кулака и рычит сквозь зубы, дышит рвано и мелко. 

Сердце выстукивает дробно и четко — рин-рин-рин. Он снова стал центром мира Соске, и в этот раз бежать от него некуда. Соске устал, он знает — бесполезно. Если крючок засел глубоко — не вытащить.

Ему остается совсем немного, и он распахивает глаза. Над головой нависает темно-коричневая полка — его постель, воздух разлинован косыми лучиками, на противоположной от окна стене — расплывчатая, неясная тень, словно за стеклом кто-то есть, подглядывает в узкую щелку. Соске вскидывается — щеки заливает густым жаром, — всматривается между занавесок. Но там никого — померещилось. 

Соске громко стонет, откидывается снова на постель, упирается пятками в твердый матрас и крепко сжимает член. Давит большим пальцем на уздечку, обводит ногтем край головки, крупно вздрагивает всем телом, второй рукой гладит яйца. Он балансирует на грани несколько секунд — кажется, по телу кто-то проводит мягкой кистью — и падает вниз, выплескивается себе на живот. Удовольствием выкручивает, по спине и груди ледяной волной расходятся мурашки, хочется еще и сильнее, ярче. Во рту — сухо, Соске, тяжело сглатывает и пытается отдышаться. 

Воздух, кажется, подрагивает, аромат Рина блекнет за густым запахом спермы. Несколько капель попадает на футболку, по боку стекает тонкая вязкая струйка. Соске тянется за пачкой салфеток, выуживает одну и осторожно вытирается. Натягивает штаны, комкает влажную от спермы салфетку и толкает в карман — позже выбросит.

На черной простыне светлеет пара мелких белесых капелек. Они блестят на солнечном свету, словно перламутр. Соске хмурится, достает чистую салфетку, но, подумав, снова убирает ее в пачку и лезет наверх, на свою постель.

Он устал ломать себя, каждый раз он надеется, что Рин все поймет и сам решит за них двоих. Иногда ему кажется, что Рин позволяет, ждет, пока Соске попросит сам. Но стоит подумать о таком разговоре, уши полыхают, краснота расползается неровными пятнами, и снова тянет фантомной болью плечо. Словно Рин уже вывернул ему руку и впечатал лицом в стену.

Рин возвращается через пару минут, и вместе с ним — его запах. У Соске снова кружится голова. Тот дышит чуть громче, чем обычно, кладет на стол плеер и наушники и тянет полотенце со спинки стула. Соске считает до трехсот, не открывая глаз: на большее по утрам у Рина не хватает терпения.

После душа он обычно заправляет кровать, и у Соске внутри все поджимается от неловкого, стыдного предвкушения. Заметит или нет? Скажет что-то или промолчит?

Рин возвращается на счет двести восемьдесят три и, судя по звукам, вешает влажное полотенце на перекладину постели. Негромко хлопает подушка, раздается шорох одеяла. Теперь запах Рина снова становится четче, яснее, и Соске шумно сглатывает.

Тишина. В ней отчетливо слышен дробный стук сердца Соске: рин-рин-рин. И негромкий вздох Рина, похожий на невольно сорвавшийся стон.

Соске открывает глаза. Солнечные лучи яркие, путаются в волосах Рина, и тот смотрит на него так, что у Соске перехватывает дыхание. Его нижняя губа побелела, кажется, вот-вот лопнет, и на подбородок потечет кровь. 

— Доброе утро, Соске, — хрипло говорит Рин и отводит глаза. На губе остается след зубов, и Соске не может отвести от нее взгляда.

— Доброе, — эхом откликается он. — Уже вернулся?

Рин отступает на пару шагов, пятится к столу, натыкается на стул. На его щеках — лихорадочный румянец, над вырезом майки колотится жилка пульса, в глазах — страх и что-то такое, чему Соске не знает названия. 

— Нет, только собираюсь пробежаться. — Рин нашаривает на столе плеер, натягивает на ноги кроссовки и неловко бросается прочь из комнаты. Но Соске все равно замечает: у него стоит.

Соске прикрывает глаза и облизывает губы, сдирает кусочек сухой кожи. Во рту растекается металлический привкус, глушит немного разлитую внутри горечь. Он поворачивается к стене, кусает до боли и собирает кончиком языка выступившую кровь. 

По стене ползет длинный солнечный зайчик, яснее становятся трещины в покрытии стены. Самая длинная зигзагом тянется от потолка до самой кровати и исчезает за матрасом, спускаясь ниже, к Рину. День еще только начинается, а Соске уже ощущает навалившуюся усталость. 

И ему нужно где-то найти силы не ломать больше их обоих.


End file.
